1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise and therapeutic machines. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of exercise and therapeutic machines for head, neck, and spinal alignment.
2. State of the Art
Many people have serious back disorders due to a lack of physical conditioning. Back disorders are caused by one or a combination of poor posture, use of improper body mechanics, stress, lack of proper exercise, poor health, etc. With proper exercise and conditioning, the risk of back injury can be reduced, if not eliminated altogether, by gradually stretching and positioning of the spine to relieve pain and realign the individual vertebrae. Effective exercise provides increased endurance and eliminates muscular problems and range of motion problems.
Proper posture can be effected through passive, active, and resistive exercise. Although the prior art contains many examples of equipment for providing cervical traction to the head and neck, there is no single apparatus which provides all of the recommended exercises to improve posture.